By the Turn of the Tides
by Muzeik-Freak
Summary: Harry knows the more sinister side of the light side of the war now, and he is pretty sure he want nothing to do with the fighting anymore. While out in the Forest of Dean with Ron and Hermione he plans to run, but a certain werewolf makes his running obsolete and, instead, takes him to become part of his dwindling pack. His life seemed to be finally turning around.
1. Chapter 1

Time seemed to drag along at almost a snails pace within the Forest of Dean. Harry had a feeling it was the magic of the forest that made it feel that way, and he had even mentioned it to Ron and Hermione at one point but they just brushed him off. But Harry could _feel_ it. He could feel the old magic of the forest caressing his own. It was a welcoming feeling, and Harry wasn't sure if he even wanted to part from it. It was not like he really wanted to go back to the world that he left behind. He no longer wanted anything to do with the war or the people that he was supposedly supposed to save.

It hadn't been long since he discovered what was really going on behind the white curtain of the light side of the war, and at first Harry could hardly believe that his friends of almost seven years hadn't really been his friends at all. At first it was a devastating blow to Harry and he wasn't sure what to do at all anymore. The light side of the war, and Ron and Hermione's friendship, were among the only things he knew up until the point he was at, but he had come up with a brilliant idea. Harry knew that his not friends were only waiting for him to destroy the rest of the horcruxes before killing him, but he wasn't going to let that happen. They hadn't been paying very much attention to him while in the Forest of Dean and he was pretty sure that he could sneak away from them quite easily. At this point Harry was just biding his time until he could take off and never be seen again. It would especially be easy to get away from them because they were both betas, like Harry, and their senses were not as sharp as an alphas or even an omegas. But there were a few drawbacks to his plan.

Harry looked over at his past friends from the other side of the open clearing that they had set up camp in. They were huddled together talking closely, and they seemed to be trying to play off the whole 'they were a couple ploy' as to not make Harry suspicious. If only they knew how easily he could see through their act.

While looking around the surrounding forest, Harry took in a few deep breaths. He needed to come up with a foolproof plan to get away from here. While they hadn't really been paying him much attention they would still have the ability to track him if he happened to disappear. The only thing he could think of so far was to take all of the wands and run, but that was a completely impossible feat. Hermione always had her wand in hand, and if she didn't have an eye on the wands, Ron did.

Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"This is fucking impossible." He muttered in defeat. There was no way to get away from his self-imposed prison.

Dejectedly he flopped himself down upon the ground and looked around in contemplation. At this point he was kind of hoping that Voldemort would come and pick him up to take him away, but trading one side of the war that wanted to kill him for another one didn't really sound like a good deal though.

With a snap of a twig, Harry shot back to attention. It seemed as though Ron and Hermione were finished talking and were on their way over to where Harry was sitting. While pulling in a dejected sigh, Harry stood up and walked forward to greet them.

"Guys, you should really try to be more careful about what you step on. We don't want to draw the attention of any snatchers that might be in the area," Harry said to them as they got close to him, but to be honest the snatchers would probably be a freaking blessing at this point.

"What are you talking about mate?" Ron snapped back in a questioning tone. "We didn't make any noise."

Harry stared at both of them cautiously and looked around. "I heard a twig snap just a second ago. Are you telling me that it wasn't you?" Fear and anticipation gripped him hard in his stomach. Maybe he would get lucky and the snatchers had found them. It would be the perfect cover to run for it!

"No, Harry, that wasn't us," Hermione answered with, what seemed like, barely restrained cynicism to Harry, "are you sure you are not hearing things?"

He almost felt himself bristle at her words. He knew what he heard. "I know what I heard, Hermione. Maybe it's nothing though. Maybe it is just some animal that got close." Harry couldn't help the barely restrained sarcasm that bled through into his words. Hopefully they'd just read it as frustration with their 'quest' and not with them.

Hermione didn't say anything back; instead, she glanced around at their surroundings.

"We'll split up and check around perimeter to make sure that no one is near. When you feel as if the coast is clear, and you have checked thoroughly, we are to meet back here." And without another word she and Ron broke off from him and left the clearing.

With apprehension, and barely veiled anticipation, Harry left the clearing and walked in the direction in which he thought he had heard the twig snap.

Even in the wet and cold surroundings of the winter forest, Harry felt at peace and at home. Maybe it was just all forests that felt like this to him. Even the forbidden forest, with all its dangerous creatures, seemed to have a homey and welcoming feeling to it. Maybe once he got away from the wizarding world permanently he would just live out in the woods somewhere. To Harry it didn't sound like a half bad idea.

As the trees got progressively thicker, Harry returned his focus back onto the task at hand. There was a chance that this would be the perfect chance for Harry to get away, and he wasn't going to squander it.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Harry weaved his way through a denser area of trees and the thick undergrowth. Something was out here in the woods with him, and he wasn't sure if it was friend or foe, but it was not like it mattered though, for he had been in the presence of foes for a while and he wasn't dead yet.

'Yet being the key word' He thought sarcastically as he continued to trek further and further away from the clearing where they were camped.

He made it a few more minutes out into the forest before he realized that the forest was completely silent. Not one creature or sound broke the deafening silence. Something dangerous was out here with him. Only an exemplary predator would have caused such an unending silence.

Slowing his pace to almost a dead stop, Harry tried to survey his surrounding so the best of his abilities. Something about the forest had changed. Like the energy had been supercharged by a being of extreme power. The additional energy of the forest caused tingles to run along Harry's skin, and he wasn't exactly sure if he liked it or not.

A soft rustle of the ground within feet of him caused Harry to freeze and tense. His fight or flight senses were rapidly raging inside of his mind, and he knew he didn't have very long to decide. Without much though on his part he took off running away from the noise and even farther away from the camp.

What ever it had been that had been near Harry swiftly made chase after him. Harry's heartbeat was running completely erratic within his chest and a sense of fear and adrenaline had taken a firm hold on his mind and body. For some reason, deep inside of him, an archaic part enhanced and fed off the sensation of the chase. For some reason an isolated and buried part of him was enjoying this odd chase, and it scared to absolute shit out of Harry. He had only read about this feeling in old tomes that described the ancient rituals in which an alpha would chase an omega to catch and breed them. Harry had no earthly clue why on earth he was feeling this sensation. He was a beta, not an alpha or an omega. He was one of the in-betweens. He was part of the dynamic that was completely null in relation to the others. Beta senses were diluted, but at this moment in time it felt like his senses had superseded anything he had ever experience. For some ungodly reason this chase made him feel alive. The feel of the branches smacking and cutting his arms and the feel of the sturdy ground underneath him made him feel wild with life. The forest around him and the creature chasing him were the only things that seemed to hold a purpose in his mind.

It was terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time.

His only problem at the moment was that whatever was chasing him was catching up, and it was catching up fast.

Before Harry even had the chance to cut into a completely different direction in the hopes of throwing off his pursuer, the creature following him tackled him to the ground harshly.

Even though he was thrown to the ground and pinned, Harry did not stop trying to get away. He knew now that it was a human form from the huge hands that were holding his arms to the ground. The grip was vice like, and even though Harry knew that there was no getting out of this grip, he still tried to fight it and break free.

Whoever was holding him just hovered over him until Harry wore himself out from fighting. After about five minutes Harry finally gave up and slumped boneless to the ground. He was now ready to face his reality that he was captured and there was nothing he could do.

On the bright side it seemed like whoever it was didn't want to kill him because Harry definitely knew that if they wanted to they could have already done so.

The figure above him huffed and then seemed to bend down closer to Harry, and he could swear that he heard the figure on top of him sniffing the back of his neck, and then, without warning, Harry was unceremoniously flipped onto his back to where he was facing his capture.

"So what is a small little wizard doing out in the middle of the woods all on his lonesome." The figure above him huffed with an intimidating scowl on his face, and if Harry were to be truthful with his self he would definitely admit that it was a very handsome face. He was kind of dumb stuck to be honest. The man above him dwarfed Harry in body size most definitely, but the feature that was the most stunning were the mans deep blue eyes and silver streaked deep black hair that fell around his sharply featured face.

Harry's mouth ran dry at that moment and he didn't know how to answer the man's question. There was the chance that this person wouldn't take very kindly to the fact that they were in fact holding down _the_ Harry Potter.

Thinking much more quickly than he probably should have, Harry shouted out the first truthful thing that came to mind.

"I was running from the war." He blurted out. Well it wasn't the worst thing he could have said in this situation. But what surprised harry the most was that the man above him looked pensive about his hastily thought out explanation.

"From the Light side of the war or the Dark side?" the man above Harry asked while looking around at their surroundings. He seemed poised for any threat that could possibly show up.

"I'm running from the Light side of the war," Harry explained slowly, "I want nothing more to do with their manipulations and bullshit!" The fire in his voice seemed to take his captor by surprise, and Harry wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

The blue-eyed man seemed to contemplate Harry for a bit before standing up and yanking Harry up with him.

Harry jerked, startled at the sudden movement until a strong hand came down to grip his shoulder. From this holding point the mysterious man led him off further into the wood and further way from the camp.

"If you are running away from the Light side of the war than I am just going to bring you with me back to my pack. We need new members and I feel like you would fit perfectly.

Harry didn't even know what to say to that. A _pack?_ _He was found by a werewolf._ Of all of the things that could happen to him, but he didn't even bother complaining. Even being kidnapped by a werewolf of all things was better than staying in the middle of the forest with two so called friends that were planning his death. _Yeah_ , Harry thought while he was being lead further and further away from what he thought he knew, _maybe this wont be so bad after all._


	2. Chapter 2

Both Harry and his werewolf captor barely walked one hundred feet before they came to a stop.

"We are going to apparate from here." Came the deep voice from behind him. "Just want you to be prepared for it."

And just like that, Harry can feel the nauseating feeling of being dragged through a narrow tube. It didn't take very long, but it was long enough for Harry to feel like shit when he finally landed on solid ground.

He hunched over and grabbed his knees. "I don't think I will ever get used to that as long as I live." Harry grumbled out. He took a few deep breaths and then straightened up. "So where are we anyway?" He inquired the towering werewolf behind him. Instead of answering Harry, the hulking alpha continued along the worn path to a thick wall of trees. Without being prompted, Harry followed along.

The woods surrounding him looked quite a bit different than the Forest of Dean and Harry swore that it even felt cooler here than it had been there.

Trying to stay as close to the only protection he had out in the forest, Harry walked as quickly as he could. He was in an unfamiliar place, and he didn't care that he was alone in merlin knows where with a werewolf alpha that had just shown up out of no where and decided to take him along for the ride, but this alpha was his only semblance of brute force for protection. He wasn't going to squander it. He was finally away from the manipulations of the light side, and, though it was kind of weird, he felt _safe_ around this unknown alpha. Some deep, buried part of him was whispering that this alpha would protect him, and that it didn't want Harry to leave the alpha. The voice was small but it was quite persistent. He planned on listening to it.

Up in front of him, the alpha he had been following had stopped at a seemingly random point in the forest. When Harry was standing right next to him he looked up questioningly.

"Why have we stopped?" Harry questioned.

Without looking up the alpha reached for Harry's hand and cut a small slice into his palm with a nail, and then he placed it on an invisible wall in front of them.

"I'm adding you to the wards surrounding the center part of my packs territory." The stoic alpha answered as Harry flinched at the pain. The cut on his palm hurt, but he had felt worse so he just stood there and waited for something to happen.

It didn't take long for a soft yellow glow to surround Harry's hand. As soon as it started to glow, it seemed to fade away outwards into the ward. When the glow faded completely, Harry's hand slipped through the ward all together.

Without any preamble, the alpha continued to walk forward and slipped easily through the ward. Harry followed behind him without any hesitation.

After almost five minutes of silence and walking, Harry and Fenrir finally came upon the surprisingly large communion area of the Alphas pack.

To Harry's surprise there were not that many people in the clearing, and all of the people he could see were male and none of them seemed to omegas at all. They also all ranged with age. One of the guys seemed to be close to Harry's age and another looked to be in his early thirties. Another detail that shocked Harry was the fact that everything just seemed so civilized! There were well-constructed wooded structures all around the edges of the clearing that seemed to be houses for the pack mates. There were seven structures all about. Most of them were all about the same size except for one that was a bit larger than the others. He guessed that it belonged to the Alpha standing next to him. Other than the buildings, there was a large fire pit in the center of the clearing that a few of the pack members were sitting around. This was when he realized that he was being openly stared at by most of the pack members in the grassy clearing. Except for the one wolf that was quickly making his way over to where he was standing with the Alpha. There was no open hostility on his face; he just looked impassive with his pale eyes switching from him to the Alpha standing next to him.

Harry shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. Whoever this wolf was he seemed to be he seemed to possibly be the Beta of the pack. Harry could feel the power and presence of him and it made sense. It wasn't as strong as the Alphas presence beside him, but it was pretty revealing. He glance back up at the male that had stopped a few feet from the pair, not making eye contact but still observing the oddly familiar man. The man was tall, much taller than Harry. He seemed to be about six foot and his body was nicely toned but not too muscular. He had long white-blond hair, strikingly pale grey eyes, and an aristocratic face. His green eyes widened. This beta looked like a younger version of Lucius Malfoy! There seemed to be no other explanation for it! They had to be related! But he had never heard of Lucius having a brother; though, considering this beta was a werewolf there was a chance that the prestigious Malfoy's didn't want a werewolf tarnishing their family name.

"Alpha, I see that your outing was somewhat successful", the beta commented cutting a glance at Harry and then looking back to the Alpha, "Where did you find him?"

"I feel like my outing was a bit more that somewhat successful, Arik, but to answer your question, I found him in the Forest of Dean. Says he's running from the light sides bullshit." The Alpha grasps back onto Harry's shoulder and leads them both in the direction of the larger house. " If anyone asks tell them he is to be a new member of the pack. Further information will have to wait until after I am done talking to him in depth."

Harry says nothing as he is lead away towards the Alphas den. It's not like he can run. He has to face this conversation head on no matter how much he doesn't want to. He knows that most werewolves side with Voldemort, so he is hoping that this Alpha won't kill him when he finds out who he really is.

As he walks across the clearing he can _feel_ multiple pairs of eyes on him and it makes him nervous. If this goes south there is no way in hell that he will make it out of this clearing alive. If he's honest with himself, the idea of becoming one of the pack didn't actually seem that bad. Being a werewolf actually didn't seem terrible. In all actuality it would give him a true purpose.

The Alpha opened the door to his abode and lead Harry to the kitchen. There was a table that had a couple of chairs situated around it. The Alpha sat himself in the chair at the head of the table, and Harry quickly took the chair next to him as the Alpha motioned to it. Harry was smart enough to know not to disrespect the Alpha in his own home. He sat down quickly, put his hands in his lap, and looked down at the table. They sat in silence for a few minutes. It seemed like neither of them knew where to start with this conversation. Harry spent those precious few minutes mentally preparing himself for what was bound to happen.

"So, little beta, what is your name and your story? I know the story that you told me in the Forest of Dean was a bunch of half-truths. I want to know the full truth. Don't bullshit me either because I will be able to tell if you are lying." The statement was said with such quite, strong authority that Harry didn't even think twice on what he was going to do. He just went for it. Damn the consequences.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I am running away from the War." He said with a confidence he didn't know he even had.

The Alphas eyes got huge at his statement, and, in normal circumstances, Harry probably would have laughed at his expression. The large man sat forward in his chair and laced his fingers together.

"That wasn't a lie." It was said as a statement and Harry was taking his lack of violent action as a queue to continue, and continue he did.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it because I have come to accept it, but I was raised by my abusive relatives since the night my parents died. The cupboard under the stairs was my own personal room for about ten years of my life, but when I got my Hogwarts letter I was moved to my cousins second bedroom upstairs. Nothing much else changed though. I still had to do most of the chores, I had to cook, and I had to garden on the daily. I never got to eat very often and when I did it wasn't much. Some bread here and there, but not much of anything with substance. The first time I had a real meal was at the opening feast my first year of Hogwarts. I'm pretty sure that their treatment is the reason I am so small. Beta's aren't supposed to be as small as I am. I've even seen Omegas bigger than I am. Without my magic, I'm pretty sure that I would have died in that house. I think their only saving grace was that they really didn't hit me all that much. Every once in a while I would end up with bruises and occasionally I would get a broken bone, but nothing major. I learned early that listening, staying quiet, and speed were my best bet of not getting harmed. It wasn't that hard to be faster than my cousin though."

It was dead silent in the house. The only sound in the room came from both of them breathing. The Alpha was sitting tense and statue-like. When he didn't make a move to say anything, Harry continued on with his story.

"When I started Hogwarts I made friends with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Now I know that they were just paid to be my friends and spy on me. Malfoy probably would have made a much more trust worthy friend in hindsight. It became quite clear that my years in Hogwarts were not going to be normal. In first year there was Quirrell and the Cerberus. He was being possessed by Voldemort, or at least a shade of him, and he was after the philosopher's stone. My touch ended up killing Quirrell, turning him into ash. Let me tell you, at the time that experience was completely traumatizing. Killing someone at the age of eleven isn't pleasant, even if they are trying to kill you too.

"I can't say that second year was any better. Lets just say that there were giant spiders that almost ate me, and Voldemort once again possessing someone and releasing a basilisk inside the school. I managed to save the possessed student; she happened to be the sister of my best friend, by killing the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor and destroying the diary that Voldemort was using to possess her. The basilisk managed to pierce me with one of its fangs, and I would have died down there had Fawkes, the headmasters phoenix, not saved me by crying into my wound to neutralize the venom.

"Third year wasn't too terrible. For most of the year I thought that Sirius Black was coming to kill me, but in reality he was actually my Godfather and he was completely innocent. He spent thirteen years in Azkaban for something he didn't even do. Such bullshit. Hermione and I managed to free him and Buckbeak, a hippogriff if you were wondering, and that was pretty much the end of that year.

"Fourth year was much more interesting. The new Defense Against the Arts teacher was Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Mad-Eye Moody. His teaching wasn't terrible, but he slipped my name into the Goblet of Fire and I ended up being the fourth champion for the triwizard tournament. I'm pretty sure you could categorize all of the challenges as ways I definitely could have died. I was warned about the dragons ahead of time so I sort of knew what I was up against for the first challenge, and my fellow champion gave me a hint as to the second challenge, and the third challenge was just plain fuckery. It was a maze filled with quite a few creatures that could easily kill me, and that included Viktor Krum who was under the imperious and also tried to kill me. When we finally made it to the cup, Cedric and I decided that we were going to win together. We grabbed it, but it turns out it was a portkey that took us both to a graveyard. Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric right in front of me. Sometimes I still have nightmares about it. Then there was the ritual that brought Voldemort back to life. We ended up dueling, and I managed to get back to the cup and take Cedric's body back. He deserved to be honored. When I told them Voldemort was back it caused the ultimate shite storm. I don't know if you keep up with the wizarding newspapers out here, but they sure enjoyed slandering my name immensely.

"Fifth year wasn't all that bad but it sure had the potential to be the worst. I spent that year dealing with visions from Voldemort, and dealing with Snape trying to teach me Occulmency. One of the visions showed me that Voldemort had Sirius, my Godfather, and I didn't even think twice. I had to save him. Not so surprisingly, it was a trap. I came so close to losing my Godfather that day. Bellatrix's spell came within a whisker of him. I don't know why it was that event, but after that I was extremely suspicious of everyone even though I hid it well. I guess my suspicions were correct in the end though.

"Sixth year was quite interesting but not filled with as many deadly adventures. Most of that year consisted of Dumbledore telling me many of Voldemort's dirty secrets through a myriad of memories. He showed me Voldemort's past, and explained to me that he had multiple Horcrux's. I had destroyed one of them previously, the diary in second year, and Dumbledore had destroyed one as well. But things had started to get hairy by the end of the year. I ended up accidentally hearing my two supposed friends talking to one another about me. How they had been paid to be my friends all along. That they were relaying everything I did and said back to Dumbledore. They were even talking about how they planned to kill me after I destroyed Voldemort. Dumbledore had it all planned out, but what he didn't expect was his spy to turn on him. When Draco let deatheaters into the school, Snape killed Dumbledore. At the time I acted my part, but in reality it was euphoric. I was finally out from under him. All I had to do after was get away for good."

Harry looked at the silent Alpha next to him and gave a serene smile.

"I'm finally free. For the first time in sixteen years I am finally free. Even if you killed me in the next hour I would die knowing I was finally away from them. Even if you took me to Voldemort to have him kill me, I wouldn't mind."

He leaned back in his chair and waited for the Alpha to respond to his story. The Alpha had not said one word since he had started reciting his condensed past.

After a few tense moments the Alpha closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them up to stare directly at Harry.

"Hello, Harry Potter, My name is Fenrir Greyback."

Harry's eyes widened at the introduction. "You are the werewolf that changed Remus Lupin."

Fenrir stared at him for a second, and then he nodded his head. "Yes I was the one that changed the Lupin child; though, what you have heard probably isn't the true story, but that is for another time." He dismissed easily. "Your story was not filled with one lie, which, I will admit, does not actually bring me pleasure to hear. A child such as yourself should have never gone through any of what you explained to me." The Alpha took a deep breath. "You will not die under my watch, Harry Potter. I will also not take you to Voldemort. In all reality he could care less about you as long as you are out of war, so you will become one of my pack. You will add to our meager numbers. I understand that you are a beta and you can't bear children, but, hopefully, in the future we will have females.

"You have probably wondered why there are so few in my pack, and the short answer is that the wizarding ministry slaughtered them. The wizards have a harsh hatred towards werewolves and they have been killing us in secret and openly for years. I'm surprised that Lupin has lasted as long as he has. My remaining pack are all males and none of them are Omegas. We have one female but she is past her childbearing years. You will become the newest member of the pack. Full Moon was four days ago, so you will be changed during the next full moon."

Harry is inordinately relieved by Fenrir's words, and he agrees readily agrees to be changed during the next full moon. He is also told that for the time being he is going to be bunking with Ianna, the healer, until more room can be made to accompany him.

The Alpha stands from his chair and motions for Harry to follow. They both head toward the door and head outside into the clearing.

OoooooooooooooooooO

It doesn't take but a few days for Harry to absolutely fall in love with pack life, but its not very surprising to him that quite a few of the pack have really shitty attitudes in general. They're not impossible to get along with as long as he can get past their less than ideal attitudes.

Surprisingly he does get along really well with Arik, the Beta of the pack, and a few days into his stay he finds out that Arik is a Malfoy. He was Lucius' younger brother, and, if that wasn't shocking, the fact that he still kept in contact with the family, the family still really cared about him, and that he visited them whenever he could was.

Whenever Arik wasn't busy with his duties as a Beta, he spent time with teaching Harry how to skin and prepare the food that was brought back from successful hunts. Usually, as he is being taught, Clyde would join in as well.

When Harry had first seen Clyde he thought that he was extremely intimidating with his wavy, dark brown hair, and, what seemed to be at the time, piercing dark blue eyes. The alpha was taller than Fenrir! He was huge! But as it turned out he was the exact definition of a gentle giant. He didn't speak often but when he did it was soft and gentle, especially to Harry, and he exuded an aura of protection that was comforting when Fenrir wasn't around. He was by far one of the sweetest in the pack and at moments during the slow times of the day they would bask in the sunlight and just enjoy the others presence. They got along extremely well, and they didn't have to talk to enjoy one another's company.

But the two wolves that he spent most of his time with were Braedon and Patrick. Braedon was seventeen and almost every word that came out of his mouth was pure sarcasm and sass. On multiple occasions Harry saw the other pack mates get sick of his shit and smack him around a bit. His attitude was refreshing though, and he always had something to say that would make Harry laugh uncontrollably. Patrick, on the other hand, is the complete opposite. He would ramble on about something that he enjoyed, and then he would get extremely flustered and embarrassed when he realized what he was doing. It took Harry days to explain to him that he loved listening to Patrick ramble on. Secretly, Harry thought that it was fucking adorable. He was the healers apprentice and Harry swore up and down that he had a thing for Steinar, one of the alphas of the pack.

When he had first had a conversation with Steinar, Harry wasn't sure what to think about him. At first the alpha seemed to be full of left handed and harsh comments, but after Harry had spent some time with him, and the alpha got to know him as well, Steinar seemed to revert into a completely different person. He was relaxed and completely calm around Harry now, and they could just sit and talk with one another. Steinar doesn't tell Harry much about his past, but he does tell him about the loss of his bother and sister.

The amount of loss that this pack had gone through made Harry hurt deep inside. He wanted to do something about what had happened, but he was just a small beta that had no chance in hell to really help this pack in anyway, and he knew that's how a lot of the pack viewed him at the moment. Kare, Grady, Farran, and Orann all seemed to be utterly indifferent to him. Whenever one of them had to talk to Harry, it was always in clipped, disdainful tones. It pissed Harry off, but he knew where they were coming from. They had lost a large number of their pack, and when Alpha Fenrir went out to find others to add to the pack all he brought back was a small useless beta.

Fenrir didn't seem to see it that way. He would have open conversations with Harry about what was expected of him when joining the pack. He said that when Harry was changed that, though he would still be small, he would be able to hunt and contribute to the pack more than he could now. Fenrir also commented on how, with his small lithe stature, he could be a fast and nimble fighter.

When it came down to it, Harry took the encouragement of the pack Alpha over a few of the other pack members, because, for some reason, the Alpha's presence alone was enough to calm Harry's nerves. He didn't know why, but he just ended up deciding that it was the pack bond already forming before his turning.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

After a week with the pack, Harry's body started to feel really odd. It started when he woke up on the eighth day, and it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. His body felt hot and his vision was swimming. He felt nauseous and he was sweating up a storm.

He tried to look around the room to se if he could catch a glance of Ianna, but the movement of his eyes and head sent his nausea to a whole new level. He felt like he was going to throw up any minute.

He didn't think he had enough energy to shout for Ianna, so in a flight of desperation he let out a piteous whine hoping that she would hear him.

It only took a few minutes for Ianna to come into the room, and he could most definitely hear a shocked gasp from her when she made it into the room. Harry heard her rush over to his nest of furs that he had been sleeping on since he had arrived. He heard her shuffle around, and he felt her press her soft, warm hands to his burning skin.

"Oh, sweet child, what had they done to you?" Ianna murmured as she pulled her hands away. She moved her hands down to his neck to check his pulse and then pulled way. "I will be right back, Harry. I need to go talk to the Alpha right quick. I will be back as fast as I can."

And with those words she was out the door faster than he had ever seen her move in the past week.

Harry waited a few moments, but then the pain started in his entire abdomen. It wasn't very bad at first, but the pain eventually crested and Harry let out a long desperate keen. The only pain that could have topped it would have been a crucio.

To Harry it felt like years before he heard the tell tale sound of someone making their way into the house. By that point he was soaking wet with sweat and his lower regions felt even wetter. Braedon would never let him live it down if he pissed himself even if it was while in pain.

Ianna rushed as briskly as she could through the door, clutching a vial in her hand tightly. Alpha Fenrir came in behind her just as quickly and shut the door.

"Please!" Harry keened breathlessly. He couldn't get out another word as Ianna used his open mouth the pour the potion down his throat. It was terrible, but if it made the pain go away he didn't care what it tasted like.

It took a few minutes for the potion to take its full effect, but, once it did, Harry relaxed into his furs and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked over to Alpha Fenrir and Ianna looking for any kind of answers. Both looked to be in shock, even the Alpha, in all his usual emotionlessness, looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

It was silent in the room. No one seemed to want to break the tenuous silence. Harry decided that enough was enough.

"What is happening to me Ianna?" He asked while looking directly into her eyes.

The healer stood silent for a moment and looked up at the Alpha. Fenrir looked down at her and sharply nodded once. With the approval given, Ianna walked toward Harry and put her aged hand on his head gently.

"I don't know what those wizards did to you, child, but something or someone has managed to keep your body and dynamic under extreme blocks for a long time." She paused for a moment and looked Harry directly in his eyes. Her soft violet eyes did nothing to soothe the nervousness that was blooming in his chest.

Something was wrong, whatever this was, it was big.

"Your body is finally assuming its rightful balance as an omega, Harry."

There was not one lie in Ianna's eyes. Harry looked to Fenrir for a reaction, but he was unreadable, so, instead, he looked back to the aged healer. Harry was terrified, but deep down he felt exhilarated by the news. He wasn't going to be useless to the pack any longer.

"I know that this is a surprise, child, but we are going to help you through this, we promise."

Her words soothed Harry to his bones. He took a few deep breaths and looked toward the ceiling.

Within minutes he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Fenrir had picked up the skinny beta, now omega, in the forest, he hadn't expected for everything to end up like this. He hadn't expected for the boy to be Harry Potter, and he hadn't expected for the boy to be an omega. He expected to turn the boy at the next full moon and to have him completely integrated with the pack.

Now he wasn't even sure if he should call the turn of events perfect or a disaster. On one hand they were fantastic because Harry was an omega, and he could have pups for the pack, but on the other hand, Fenrir didn't know whom Harry would choose as a mate. Fenrir's pack wasn't like other wolf packs where the Alpha was the only one who was allowed to have pups. Any male could have pups in his pack. He knew it kept the bloodlines from getting too close.

The problem was that Fenrir wanted Harry to be his omega. He wanted Harry to bear his pups, but it seemed like Harry felt closer to some of the other members of the pack. To Fenrir's internal ire, Harry seemed to really get along with Clyde, so if the little omega was going to choose any of the alphas in the pack it was most likely going to be Clyde. While Fenrir wouldn't show it externally, just the thought made his blood boil a bit. It wasn't like Clyde was a terrible choice, but Fenrir wanted to be the omegas first and only choice.

Even if it didn't seem possible to get into the good graces of the new omega, he still had some time before Harry went through his first heat. If he started as soon as possible, he would have about two weeks to a month to solidify his spot as the chosen mate of the new omega. He wasn't going to waste his time. He was going to make sure to show Harry that he was the right mate.

At the moment, Harry was still in the Medicine house with Ianna while his hormones and scent settled out to where they weren't so overpowering, but it wouldn't take but a few hours to a day for that to happen.

It was for good reason that Harry was being kept under wraps at the moment as well. His scent was completely and utterly intoxicating, and, at the moment, it felt, to Fenrir, like it was soaked into his hair, skin, and clothes; it was driving him absolutely crazy. The second he had been noticeably aroused by the smell, he had immediately relocated to his house.

As soon as he was behind closed doors within the confines of this room he fell heavily on his bed of furs. Quicker than he ever thought possible; Fenrir undid his jeans and released his throbbing cock. It was already an angry red and it was copiously leaking pre-cum down his thick shaft in small rivulets. Fenrir groaned as he used his fingers to spread the pre from the tip of his neglected cock down the shaft.

At this point he didn't even care if he was sufficiently lubed or not, so he took it in hand and started to stroke his cock fervently. At the first pull Fenrir threw his head back and growled deep in his chest. He had never in his life felt this sensitive!

With another harsh stroke, Fenrir gave up trying to take his time. Using his free hand he grasped the base of his cock where his knot was beginning to form and gripped it tightly as he raced towards orgasm.

The omegas scent that was clinging to his body seemed to engulf the entire room as he drew closer towards climax, and Fenrir could do nothing else to hold himself back. It had invaded his senses and taken over all of his reason. Without any more than a few strokes, his knot swelled completely and he was cumming.

Fenrir was glad that no one was around to hear the pitiful whimper that snuck its way out of his throat as he continued to release unbelievable amounts of his seed. It seemed to be never ending as it streamed from the tip of his member, and he was blown away by the amount that his body was pumping out. He had never produced this much semen ever; it was unprecedented! But he had a good idea why his body had produced so much more than it usually did. His body had recognized a possible breeding partner and had wasted no time what so ever in increased production.

The Alpha kept a grip on his knot for about ten minutes until his cock was only dribbling out the last bit he had left. Fenrir felt completely rung out, like he had nothing left to give, but he surprisingly didn't feel any satisfaction. He just felt empty.

Not wanting to dwell on the unsettling emptiness filling him, Fenrir cleaned himself off, redressed, exited his domain, and progressed to the pack clearing to settle back into his daily routine.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

As it turned out, it only took Harry's body about seven hours to completely settle down, and after he was released it was like the tension from all of the pack was released all at once. Most of the pack had secretly, and not so secretly, been worried about Harry. Everyone already knew that he was an omega, but most of the pack mates were dumbfounded as to how it had happened. He had only felt it necessary to tell Arik, and Clyde, even if he didn't want to, but Harry was close to Clyde, so he pushed himself past his deep jealousy.

Fenrir mostly just ignored the talk of the pack. He was much too focused on the omega that had finally emerged from the medicine house.

It seemed like all time had stopped. Everyone in the pack paused in their routine and locked eyes on the newly realized omega. Nothing seemed to stir. Even the forest was quite. They were all waiting for the omega to make the first move.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry was still trying to wrap his head around his whole new ordeal. Not only that, but it was hard to come to terms with that, along with everything else, someone had been practically poisoning him to keep his dynamic under wraps. It was utterly ridiculous and it made his head spin just thinking about it. Deep down he knew that they had done it because they would have lost all control of him had he presented. Dumbledore would have lost his pawn had his precious boy-who-lived turned out to be an omega. Omegas were almost as strong-willed Alphas were, and if the Omega didn't have a chosen Alpha mate to keep them cool they were forces to not be trifled with.

Dumbledore was the one that poisoned him. There was no other person.

The blood in his veins felt like magma rushing through him.

Dumbledore was going to lose.

A snide smirk graced Harry's face as he got to his feet.

The downfall would be glorious.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

When Harry cleared the threshold of the Medicine House entranceway it was like nothing and everything had changed in the past day. The pack had been doing their usual routine, but now they were all staring.

He would be lying had he said it didn't make him uncomfortable, but he understood where they were coming from. They finally had an omega in the pack. To some of them it was probably like the goddess had finally rewarded them after all the terrible strife that they had been strung through.

He would be lying had he said that this wasn't the best thing that had ever happened to him. He had never felt like a beta. Harry had always felt like an omega, and this new identity felt like finally coming home. What was even better was that he could really contribute to the pack, and now he finally knew why he felt so drawn in and comforted by the presence of the pack Alpha. Fenrir had been stirring his inner omega since they first met. The chase. The submission. The Alpha was meant to be Harry's, and Harry wasn't going to rest until Fenrir was his and his alone.

But he needed advice on how to capture the Alpha.

Harry browsed the still motionless clearing until he spotted Clyde. The alpha looked relieved, his features placid. Clyde would be the perfect choice to help him. He knew better than to go straight to him though. To the rest of the pack it would seem like Harry had chosen Clyde as his mate, and he didn't want to cause that kind of miscommunication; instead, Harry walked up to Fenrir, and looked up at his face. Not in his eyes, though, he definitely didn't want to turn his own perspective mate away from him.

"Good evening, Alpha Fenrir, I want to thank you for being there with Ianna to keep watch over me. I know this whole incident has been quite a shock for everyone, but I hope that I can be of much more help to the pack now." Harry tried not so sound so cheeky or suggestive with his words, and it seemed to do the job; although, maybe he did a bit too well of a job.

His Alpha put on a small smile and grasped his shoulder firmly. The feeling made Harry's knees feel weak.

"You were important to this pack before you emerged an omega, Harry, and, while you are an omega now, I don't want you to think we will treat you any less. You are pack, but I still expect you to continue doing what you were doing before you presented. Can't have you getting too soft."

Harry almost choked on his spit. The Alpha was teasing him! Harry didn't think that Fenrir could even do that! And it wasn't like Harry could just say, 'I don't plan on getting too soft, if anything, I plan on getting quite hard for you', but he had to be much more reserved than that. Saying that to the Alpha exceeded the definition of brazen. Instead, the omega inclined his head a bit and put a bright smile on his face.

"I didn't plan on it Alpha. Just because my dynamic has changed, doesn't mean I have changed."

Fenrir just smirked and nodded, as if to say 'good', before walking away to go talk to Arik.

With their conversation over with it was like the frozen pack was instantly reanimated. They all went back to finishing their day's work, and Harry proceeded toward Clyde as leisurely as possible. He didn't want to look hurried. He didn't want the pack to question his motives. The pack had definitely just heard his conversation with Fenrir, so hopefully they would take his words to heart. He hadn't changed; therefore, talking and spending time with Clyde wouldn't seem out of the ordinary for him even though he was an omega and Clyde was an alpha.

When Harry finally made his way closer to the large alpha it was obvious that Clyde had just finished his days tasks, for he was in the process of stretching out his legs on the ground while his back was propped up against one of the outer clearing trees. It was where Clyde and Harry spent a lot of their time when they were enjoying one another's company.

The alpha noticed Harry's approach and graced him with a relaxed smile and then he motioned to the tall, soft grass next to him that the omega usually lounged in.

Harry returned with a vibrant smile and gracelessly flopped down into the comforting grass.

They were both quiet for a couple of beats.

"So, Little Pup, quite a shock you gave us all, hmm?" Clyde asked in his usual deep voice all the while looking down at Harry questioningly.

"Surprised myself too, to be honest." Harry returned with nonchalance.

It seemed like Fenrir had told him, because just the hint of why Harry had not known in the first place as well infuriated the gentle alpha immediately. He could see the fury glinting clearly in Clyde's eyes. The fury made his blue eyes harsh, like unforgiving stone, and Harry didn't really like the look on him. He was used to the alpha always being calm and composed. The new omega tried to change the topic as quickly as possible.

Harry turned over on his right side to face the alpha next to him. "So, I have a question for you, Clyde."

Clyde looked down at Harry, the stern look on his face letting Harry know that the alpha knew exactly what he was trying to pull. They stared at one another for a few moments before Clyde's face softened with resignation at the fact that the conversation was not to be dwelled on.

"What is your question, Little One?"

Harry didn't even bother holding back.

"How do I get Alpha Fenrir to court me?"

To say that Clyde looked shocked would have been a complete lie. The only outward sign that showed that he even heard Harry was his slightly wider eyes and smile.

"I don't think you will have to wait too long, Pup. You are not used to the scent of things yet, but I, and probably the rest of the pack, can smell his interest when it comes to you, and, if I know my Alpha as well as I think I do, it will not be but maybe a day before he makes his interest known to you."

The omega couldn't even hold back the excited, gleaming smile that engulfed his face.

"That's bloody great!" He cheered and rolled back onto his back with his arms thrown out from his body.

Harry could feel his body tingling with excitement! It seemed like he wasn't going to have to work incredibly hard for his Alpha after all.

They lay there until the sun started to set. The vibrant oranges, reds, and pinks painted the sky in a wondrous display that had him breathless. Out here in the wilderness with the pack, everything seemed so much more beautiful and alive. It was the first time in his life that Harry had ever felt so alive.

He wouldn't trade his life with his pack for the world.

Harry glanced over at Clyde but the alpha seemed to be staring off into the clearing somewhere. Curious, Harry sat up and peered around.

To his surprise, Fenrir is making his way across the clearing towards them with purpose. Unsure, the omega turned to look at Clyde for any hint as to what was going on.

"Seems like you really wont have to wait that long, Pup." Clyde announced with clear mirth coloring his voice.

Harry looked at him surprised, and before he could get out a squeaked 'really' Fenrir was already standing in front of them.

Clyde respectfully bowed his head toward Fenrir and the Alpha gave a nod to him in return before facing the packs newest member.

Fenrir glanced down at Harry and motioned for him to stand up. Harry followed the unspoken gesture by stumbling clumsily up out of the grass. Once standing he returned his gaze to the Alpha waiting for more direction.

His body was feeling jittery. If Clyde was right, this was it. This was the moment Fenrir was going to propose a courtship.

"Come with me. I need to talk with you about something."

They were the words that would hopefully set the rest of his life in motion. Harry was so elated about what was going to happen!

"Of course, Alpha."

He was so giddy that he felt like he was going to fall over any minute!

Fenrir ran a warm hand down Harry's bare arm and then beckoned the Omega to follow him.

They walked passed Clyde and out into the forest surrounding the pack clearing. Fenrir guided him far enough away to where the pack couldn't listen in to their conversation.

They stopped at a large boulder and they each took turns climbing up on top of it to sit down.

The sun had completely set by then and the vastness of the night sky was splayed out for them in all of its glory. He could clearly see the defined color and brilliance of the Milky Way's band stretching across the vast dome above them. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Fenrir's shuffling beside him brought Harry back to the present. He looked to his Alpha and waited. As he waited it became apparent that it was becoming quite cold, and the temperature was quickly dropping. The Omega tried and succeeded at holding back his shivering, but he hoped that the conversation was settled before he froze.

But without any outward signs from Harry, Fenrir took off his long black trench coat and wrapped it around the omegas much smaller frame.

With no prompting needed, Harry grasped the ends and pulled the garment tight around his body.

"Thank you, Alpha." Harry mumbled out into the heavy, black fabric, breathing in the heady scent of his future Alpha mate. The scent was unbelievably enticing. Harry couldn't wait to have his entire body coated with it.

Fenrir made a soft hmm in the back of his throat as he observed Harry intently.

"How are you taking your new dynamic of being an omega, Harry? I want to know if you are uncomfortable with any of this at all. I want to know if your new position in the pack is difficult for you to accept. I know you have been living the past seventeen years of your life as a beta, so I know that this must be odd and new to you. I just want you to feel comfortable with your place in the pack."

His Alpha sounded and looked so sincere that it made Harry's heart clench tight. His Alpha cared about what he thought, and the Alpha truly seemed worried about him. Harry might have been new to all of this, and the stray thought might have seemed way too sudden, but the omega part of him couldn't wait to bear this Alpha's pups. The feeling was strong and overwhelming. He managed to curb its intensity, but just barely.

Harry turned towards the alpha and smiled brightly into the fabric of the trench coat before pulling it away from his mouth to speak.

"Alpha, it may seem surprising to you, but finding out that I'm an omega is one of the most liberating moments I have ever experienced. I never felt right being a beta. It was like I was stuck inside the wrong body for the longest time. Impregnating another female beta never had any kind allure for me, and I had never felt any kind of attraction to them whatsoever. I always fantasized about being an omega, holding the child inside my own body, bearing my children instead of siring them. I thought I was a freak for the longest time for having those desires, but it turns out they were completely unfounded. My inner omega had been influencing my mentality even though I hadn't even properly presented.

"So, no, Alpha, I am not uncomfortable, and this is not difficult for me. If anything, this is the most comfortable I've ever been in my life."

The wistful contentment radiating from Harry was palpable in the air around them.

By the look on Fenrir's usually emotionless face, Harry could easily tell that he had shocked the alpha with his proclamation. The omega didn't blame his Alpha for reacting that way either, for he knew that he was taking his new title in life very well.

"Would you do me the honor of letting me court you, Harry Potter?"

The Alpha's words were spontaneous without any lead in what so ever.

Harry smirked into the long black cloak wrapped around him and looked up to his future Alpha mate.

"It would be my pleasure to be courted by you, Alpha Fenrir." Harry purred contently, scooting closer to the warm body of his alpha.

"So when do we start?"

Fenrir grinned down at Harry and reached out a large hand to cup his cheek. The Alpha pulled his omega closer and pressed his warm lips against his soon to mate's forehead softly.

"The sooner the better, right, little omega?"

Harry felt his insides melt at the Alphas words.

Sooner was most definitely better.


End file.
